


Diamonds Are Forever

by suzugos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Home Run MV, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzugos/pseuds/suzugos
Summary: 他们说，在这一行不能相信任何人。
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 3





	Diamonds Are Forever

他们说，在这一行不能相信任何人。

每次看见面前的这张脸，这句话都会像警告一样从尹净汉的心底浮现出来。对面的帽檐下，金珉奎一副认真的样子看着他。越过滑下鼻梁的眼镜镜框，尹净汉以刻意的冷淡眼神回敬。

“干嘛？”

“哥，报纸拿反了。”

尹净汉顿了一下，不动声色地把手中的报纸换了个方向。

“还有事吗？”

“……没了。”

金珉奎嘴上应着，却没有移开视线。他的脸上有一种与周遭格格不入的坦率——和老实不同，而是仿佛透镜般，不带伪装地呈现出自己的一切。此刻，他的嘴角微微翘起来，露出觉得有点好笑的神情，在车厢里黄色灯光的笼罩下，目光不加遮掩而又柔和地打量着尹净汉的脸庞。尹净汉躲在报纸后面，隐约感觉到贴身内兜里坠坠的重量——用丝绸手帕包裹起来的钻石沉甸甸地藏在那里，在黑暗中澄澈而剔透。

第一次见金珉奎是几天前，在崔韩率的赌场。金珉奎那时也是带着这样的表情，在一片混乱中凑到尹净汉身边，贴在他耳旁说：哥，我们合作吧？

金珉奎入行没多久，名气已经不小，尹净汉也有所耳闻。他向后退了半步，在他们之间轻巧地拉开距离——对于技术够好的人，一瞬间的身体接触就足以让他翻遍对方的衣袋。

——为什么？条件是什么？

没什么特别的啊。金珉奎朝周围吵吵嚷嚷的一群人努努嘴。敌人的敌人就是朋友嘛。

他在说谎，背诵口诀一样，抛出这句专门用来回答这种问题的台词，尹净汉一眼就看得出来。但这样毫不掩饰的谎言，反而显得像一种诚实。那诚实都写在脸上——在缭乱的光影中，金珉奎的眼神宛如窗外冬夜里缓缓飘下的细雪，赤裸地落在尹净汉身上。

尹净汉盯着他，目光锐器般刺向那张诚实的脸。金珉奎舔了舔嘴唇，不好意思似地抿起嘴来，但没有避开他的审视。

——为什么觉得我需要帮手啊？

——钻石在哥手里吧？看你这么冷静，一副自信的样子。

——……现在还没。但是我有内应。

是刚才喝多了吗？平时嘴巴没有这么松的，尹净汉想。这话出口的瞬间，他也确实感到一股常伴醉意一同袭来的恍然失重，但又与酒精的晕眩断然不同，是一种——

金珉奎再次靠上前来，温热的吐息吹在尹净汉的耳廓上：那到时候哥一个人带着它多危险啊？

尹净汉短暂地闭上眼睛。是一种危险的感觉，藏身在巷子中躲避紧跟在后的脚步时，怀揣到手的珍宝在众目睽睽之下溜走时，从高处纵身一跃时，在下坠开始之前，随恐惧与兴奋一并奔涌的、无与伦比的腾空感。

你才是真正的危险，他想。若雨林里满是有着鲜艳花纹的生物，颜色朴素的那些要生存下来，身体中也必然隐藏着毒药。

或许就是对那毒药真面目的好奇让他答应了。然而几天之后，他们在火车上，钻石在他的口袋里，金珉奎坐在他对面，尹净汉依旧没有解开这个谜。金珉奎仿佛是真的所见即所得，一本封面和内容完全一致的书——但这怎么可能呢？

一阵噪音打断了他的思绪。透过拉起的布帘，走廊上传来沉闷而急促的脚步声：两个人，走走停停，像是在逐一检查每个包厢。

他们的目光迅速交汇。金珉奎倾身向前，手肘撑在小桌板上，示意尹净汉也靠过来。尹净汉瞥了一眼帘子上映出的模糊人影，随即照做。

探出身去的那一秒，他就知道金珉奎在想什么了。但当他们真的面对面，呼吸轻拂着对方鼻尖时，空气还是陷入了片刻的静默。像烛光一样，金珉奎的眼神闪烁着，映照着尹净汉的脸。尹净汉屏住呼吸，奇异的悬空感轻烟般再度从脚底飘上来。

脚步声来到门前的瞬间，是尹净汉先一步合上了那段距离，把嘴唇贴了上去。那一刻，平生第一次偷窃得手的记忆浮现在脑海中——伴随着加速的心跳，他在黑暗中不为人知地伸出手去，把那颗小小的宝石握在掌心。它冰凉地栖居在那里，坚硬的轮廓嵌进手心汗湿的皮肤。

金珉奎轻轻地回吻他，嘴唇温暖而柔软。他用手托住尹净汉的侧脸，引导着他们的面孔略微转向窗户一侧，遮挡住越过门帘窥探的视线。

离他们近在咫尺的地方，两双脚停留了漫长的几秒钟，随后重新动起来，沿着走廊向下一个包厢走去了。

尹净汉微微后撤，在他们之间留出一道狭窄的缝隙。

“该走了。”他呢喃道。

金珉奎听着他说话，眼神还停留在他的嘴唇上，但很快点点头。他们利落地摘掉眼镜和帽子，拎起行李箱，趁走廊另一头的同行不注意时，悄无声息地从后车厢门溜了出去。

站在车厢之间的接驳平台上，寒风凛冽，被夜色笼罩的路边风景飞快地从眼前掠过。尹净汉抓住前车厢外侧的栏杆，计算着跳下去的合适时机。在他身后，金珉奎把手搭在他的肩上。

尹净汉回过头去。金珉奎没料到他会转过来似的，眨眨眼睛才开口。

“啊……小心点。”

虽然情形紧迫，尹净汉还是忍不住笑了出来。他把箱子夹在腋下，作势向金珉奎伸出那只空出来的手。

“担心呀？那要牵着手吗？”

车厢刚好经过一盏路灯，转瞬即逝地照亮了他们。金珉奎的脸上坦率地露出一丝措手不及的惊讶来。

没等他反应过来，尹净汉收回手，放开栏杆，轻巧地跳了出去，口袋里的钻石透过布料微微摩擦着皮肤。他闭上眼睛，在下坠开始之前，享受着那一瞬间的短暂的悬空。

***

洪知秀缓缓将车驶入停车场，避开照明灯，停在一隅阴暗的角落里。他的手还没离开方向盘，徐明浩就起身推开车门，迈着迅捷的步子往赌场后门走去。

洪知秀不动声色地叹了口气，熄了火，拔出钥匙，快步跟上徐明浩。不知道对方只是生性警惕，还是已经注意到了什么蛛丝马迹；一路上，他没找到任何下手的机会。

赌场已经打烊，室内只留几盏昏暗的壁灯亮着。崔韩率坐在凌乱的赌桌前，正漫不经心地整理着手头的一副牌。听到动静，他抬起头来。

“顺利吗？”

徐明浩没有答话，径直从横七竖八的桌椅中穿过：“我用一下洗手间。”

崔韩率不以为意，把目光投向洪知秀。

“挺顺利的，没发生什么。”

洪知秀随口应道，视线追随着徐明浩的背影消失进了侧门。他很可能是去检查钻石还在不在身上——洪知秀想着，揣在裤兜里的手捏紧了布料的角。

昨天一群人在这里大闹一场，他们两人靠提前拉崔韩率入伙才成功得手。为了避免有黄雀在后，他和徐明浩开车兜兜转转绕了很久，过了一天才又回到赌场来。明天他们就该登上火车，去另一个城市避避风头，找机会再把钻石出手，但这计划现在显得不那么确定了。这一行里一切瞬息万变，没有永恒的朋友，只有敌人的敌人，人人相互利用，随时需要提防被同盟反摆一道。如果徐明浩真的察觉到了洪知秀的意图，明天的安排就不可能顺利进行。今晚是他最后的机会了。

“累了？坐着吧。”

洪知秀回过神来。崔韩率站起身，拉起他们旁边一把翻倒的椅子，拍拍椅背，朝洪知秀点点头。

“啊……谢谢。”

洪知秀坐下来，后背靠进柔软的皮质垫子里。他的身体确实筋疲力尽，但头脑还在无法控制地运转。徐明浩已经在提防他了，这里这么宽敞，又只有他们三个人，是最难以下手的场景。

“打算等会儿动手吗？”

洪知秀一惊，猛地转过头去盯着崔韩率，又意识到单是这样的反应就会暴露太多。他尽力换上困惑的表情：“什么？”

崔韩率模仿手中捏着钻石的样子，又指指徐明浩消失的方向。

否认有意义吗？他本来就没多擅长说谎。如果连崔韩率都看出来了，徐明浩不可能没有料想到。洪知秀自嘲地笑笑，把头向后仰去。

“我真的不适合干这个吧？”

崔韩率好像没想到会听到这么一句话，愣了一下。短暂的安静过后，他把自己的椅子往洪知秀的方向靠了靠。

“我不会告诉明浩哥的。”

“他肯定猜到了。”洪知秀揉着疲惫的眼睛，“得不了手的。”

空旷的房间再度陷入静默，只传来远处壁炉中木材燃烧的噼啪声。崔韩率再度开口的时候，声音里带着一种真挚的好奇，仿佛他们不是一个窃贼和一个黑白通吃的赌场老板：“哥为什么入这一行啊？”

洪知秀把手背盖在半阖的眼睛上。或许是因为意识到了任务的无望，神经反而奇异地松弛下来。“最开始是帮朋友的忙，然后一票接一票，稀里糊涂地就做下来了，没什么特别的原因。”

“是吗？我也是。”崔韩率换了个姿势，跨坐在椅子上，用手臂撑着下巴。“这本来是个普通赌场，从我爸手里继承的。自从帮了胜宽一次，慢慢地大家都往这儿跑了。”

洪知秀不觉得惊讶。崔韩率把赌场提供给他们这些人作为交易、设局的场地，自己却总游离于这一切之外似的。事实上，他到现在也不明白是什么说服了崔韩率，让对方同意站在他们这一队，亲自参与这场争夺。分赃固然可观，但想必也绝不是这么多年来有过的最大的诱惑。

困顿之下，洪知秀不加思索，让这个疑问脱口而出。

“啊……”崔韩率揉揉后颈，“其实有点在考虑不继续开赌场了。每天都闹成这样，麻烦事也不少。可能会卖掉吧。反正是最后了，只有你们来找我，帮个忙也没什么，当做体验一下。哥呢？”他把脸颊埋在手臂里，侧着头看向洪知秀，“既然做这个没什么特别的原因，为什么这么费力气，一定要拿到钻石？就为了钱吗？”

想起让自己卷入这一切的罪魁祸首，洪知秀不禁失笑。“不是……拿到之后交给我朋友。其实也无所谓，那家伙自己还有很多办法。但我入行就是因为他，如果帮不上他，总觉得干下去也没什么意义了。”

崔韩率“喔”地应了一声，若有所思地看着他。“没想过不干了吗？”

“不干了的话……好像不知道该去做什么呢？可能就是因为这个才没想过吧。”洪知秀喃喃道，“你卖了赌场之后要做什么？”

“四处转转吧。公路旅行？在这里待得太久了，想换个景色。听说他们在西边的荒漠里做实验，把火箭发射到天上，说实话有点想去看看。”

“火箭？像导弹那种？”

“差不多吧，但是不会爆炸。说如果设计得好，可以穿过大气层，进入太空里去。”

耳朵听着这些少见的词也感到很新奇。没想到赌场老板会对这些东西有兴趣——但洪知秀直起身来，研究着崔韩率被暖黄光线勾勒出轮廓的侧脸，又觉得似乎很适合他。崔韩率总是自然地融入周围的环境、周围的人，但从未显得真正属于这里过，好像天生就该不被地球的引力所束缚一样。

“太奇怪了吗？”可能是注意到了洪知秀盯着他看，崔韩率自己也笑了笑，问道。

“没有啊，我觉得很酷。”洪知秀认真地说。崔韩率顿了顿，眨眨眼睛，对他咧开嘴——一种在这行人的脸上从没见到过的无拘无束的笑容。那有种奇妙的感染力，让洪知秀的嘴角也忍不住弯了起来。

“老板？”

徐明浩不知什么时候回来了，站在离他们有点距离的地方，招招手示意崔韩率过去。洪知秀警觉地收敛起表情，看着崔韩率站起身来，走到徐明浩身边。两人交头接耳了几句，崔韩率点点头，带着徐明浩进了走廊。离开前，徐明浩最后瞥了洪知秀一眼，下意识似地把外套扯紧了些。

洪知秀望着两人身影消失的方向，方才有一瞬间忘记的任务又沉重地落回身上。他抬手捏捏眉心，感到脑袋隐隐作痛。

不然还是放弃吧。

他弯下腰，把脸埋在手里，一阵彻骨的疲倦潮水般沿着后背冲刷下来。就这么闭上眼睛，在掌心的黑暗中，好像不知不觉睡过去了一会儿。

“哥？”

洪知秀抬起头来。崔韩率站在他面前，低头看着他，身边没有徐明浩的踪影。洪知秀心里一沉，还没来得及出声，崔韩率先一步开了口。

“明浩哥说这边太冷，我就带他去里面的房间，让他在那儿过夜了。”

挺好的借口，把洪知秀支开，让徐明浩足以在半夜找准时机，一个人带着钻石溜走。洪知秀可以试着截住他，但那就是一对一的情形，崔韩率看上去对参与他们的争夺没什么兴趣，徐明浩干活时下手又出了名地狠，洪知秀没把握自己能有胜算。

“……有电话可以借用吗？”他说，终于放弃了挣扎。“我联系一下我朋友。”

“哥。”

“嗯？”

崔韩率举起一根手指，贴在自己的嘴唇上。在洪知秀疑惑的目光注视下，他把另一只手伸进兜里，掏出什么东西来。先是手帕的一角，然后，被手帕遮挡着，只露出几块透明而闪耀的平整截面——

洪知秀瞪大眼睛。崔韩率轻轻“嘘”了一声，把包裹在手帕里的钻石塞进他手里。

“什么时候——”

“就刚才。他没防着我，所以挺容易的。”

“……为什么帮我？”

“觉得比较适合哥拿到吧。你给人的感觉和其他人不一样。”崔韩率用手捋过头发，舔舔嘴唇，罕见地显得有点不自然，“其实也是想着这个，一开始才答应帮你们……答应帮你的。”

洪知秀直愣愣地盯着他，过了漫长的几秒钟，突然笑了起来。

“可是这个还是要给我朋友的啊？那家伙可坏了，你可能会后悔的。”

“啊，对哦。”

崔韩率说，眨着眼睛，好像真的完全忘记了这件事。但他只是耸耸肩，重新在洪知秀身旁的椅子上坐下，看着洪知秀慢慢揭开手帕。 “至少它现在在你手里嘛。Good while it lasted, right?”

即使在昏暗的光线下，钻石还是折射出梦幻般的纯粹光芒。或许在太空中看到的星星就是这个样子，洪知秀突如其来地想。

崔韩率把手放在他的肩上，轻轻推了他一下：“快走吧。他一会儿就会发现的。”

洪知秀如梦初醒，迅速把钻石包好，藏进内兜里。他站起身，抓起外套，又突然转向崔韩率：“你呢？”

“没事，别担心，”崔韩率毫不在意地说， “反正很快就不干了，他找不到我算账的。”

这句话也提醒了洪知秀。钻石的事不知还要多久才能尘埃落定，他下次再回到这里的时候，崔韩率是不是已经远走高飞了？

“……以后还见得到你吗？”

这个问题听起来实在太傻，洪知秀问出口时，耳尖都不由自主地微微发热，不知道为什么会有这种古怪念头。干这一行的人本就行踪不定，何况他们甚至称不上朋友。但崔韩率没显得惊讶，只安静了一刻，便坦诚地答道：

“不知道。不过还能再见到哥的话我会很开心的。”

夜色已深，停车场上空无一人，有些角落还残留着几天前落雪的痕迹。万籁俱寂中，洪知秀悄悄拉开车门，坐进驾驶座，听着引擎随着钥匙转动低声轰鸣起来。钻石在他的内兜里，似乎还带着一丝崔韩率手掌的温度。

他踏上油门，加速驶上公路时，崔韩率刚才的话像幻影一样在脑海中浮现出来。It was good while it lasted, right?

***

还是失策了。

透过西装的厚实呢子，地面的冰冷依旧切实地渗透进身体里。和寒冷一样，后脑的钝痛也迷雾般缓慢地扩散开来。尹净汉睁开眼睛，面对着笼罩在一片漆黑中的天花板。

他的双手被铐在背后，手臂不适地硌在地板与脊骨之间。周围一片寂静，只有似是而非的风声，像是在夜深人静的空旷大厅中听到的回响。他动动脖子，等待着眼睛逐渐适应暗处，一边扭转身体，伸手去探藏在袖子里的回形针。

还好手铐没做什么手脚，很顺利就打开了。尹净汉让它“咯啷”一声掉在地上，揉揉酸痛的手腕，从地上爬起来。虽然事情已成定局，他还是拍了拍贴身内兜的位置——自然空无一物，早被拿走了。手表上显示时间刚过午夜，距离下火车后被埋伏已经过了几个小时，追寻对方踪迹的希望渺茫，只能暂告落败，休整调查一番后再另找机会下手。

尹净汉叹了口气，拍拍身上的尘土，整理好衣领，环顾四周，注意到地板上的另一个人影。

金珉奎似乎还没恢复意识，歪歪斜斜地侧躺着，两只手同样被铐在身后，可能因为寒冷，双腿下意识似地微微蜷缩起来，几乎显得乖巧而毫无防备。

刚醒来的时候，尹净汉的第一个念头就是怀疑金珉奎是对方的内应；毕竟自己也是靠同样的手段把钻石拿到手的。但随着他的视线这么落在金珉奎身上，这个想法又像积雪一样松软而无声地塌陷了下去。

即便如此，他还是把手插进兜里，独自往出口的方向踏出一步。本就是莫名其妙的同盟，只是徒增一份风险，既然东西都丢了，更没必要还绑在一起。

身后传来什么轻微的动静。 尹净汉停住脚步，回头盯着地上的人。金珉奎看上去和刚才的样子别无二致，眼睛安静地阖着，散乱的棕色发丝搭在额头上，像沉沉陷在一场无梦的睡眠里。记忆中的画面从尹净汉眼前幻觉般地闪过：在火车上，他们嘴唇相触前那短暂的一秒，金珉奎也是这样闭着眼睛，等待着，迎接着尹净汉即将给他的东西。没来由地，他忽然想起洪知秀把钻石交给他时，没头没脑地对他说的话——enjoy it while it lasts——这一行里的一切不都是吗？手中的宝物会转瞬即逝，人又有什么不同？

仿佛听得到尹净汉的内心活动一般，金珉奎在这时睁开眼。在黑暗中，他的眼睛显得很亮，像某种温顺却机警的动物。

“……你早就醒了吧？”

金珉奎没有回答，反问道：“哥就打算这么走了？”

“嗯……不然呢？”

“就把我这个样子扔在这里？”

“哎呀，什么啊。”尹净汉噗嗤一声笑了，“你身上没藏着开锁的东西吗？别骗人。”

“没骗人。”金珉奎说，又是那副坦率的表情，像小孩子跟大人说话似的，从地板上抬着眼睛直直看着尹净汉的脸。他动动手腕，果然不消一会儿，就隐约看见多了一根细铁丝似的东西夹在指间。

尹净汉露出意料之中的表情，抬抬眉毛，正要重新转身时，金珉奎轻轻扬手，把那东西扔了出去。它落在几步之外的距离，与地面碰撞，发出薄而清脆的响声。

他们之间陷入一阵寂静。

“尹净汉。”金珉奎说，“帮我解开吧。”

尹净汉站在原地，一动不动。如果他现在掉头就走，金珉奎没有任何办法。但金珉奎自己也清楚地明白这一点——正因为明白，所以才会这么做。在这晦暗的房间里，顿悟完整清晰地降临到尹净汉身上：这就是金珉奎的武器，他的毒药，他得以在这一行如鱼得水的理由。别人用谎言防身的地方，他用诚实进攻。金珉奎依旧目不转睛地看着他，嘴唇不自觉般地抿起来——在紧张？尹净汉忽然感到一丝神奇。宝石展露出它的无暇时，也会和被吸引的盗贼一样，紧张地等待着盗贼伸出手的那一瞬间吗？

远处，火车驶过铁轨的声音由远及近地传来，打破了静谧的夜色。仿佛在这声音的掩护下一般，尹净汉一言不发地走上前，在金珉奎身旁蹲下，握住对方的手腕，把已经使用过而变了形的回形针捏在指间。

像无数次开锁一样，他在暗处凭感觉转动铁丝，听到熟悉的“咔嚓”一声。手铐应声滑落，只剩下他的手在金珉奎的手腕上。金珉奎没把手抽出来，只是转过头来看着尹净汉，脸上的表情——让尹净汉感受到一阵急促的心跳。危险的火花再度在他的神经末端跳动起来。

算了——他们的嘴唇再次贴近时，尹净汉想。不就是这样才有意思吗？

***

“我不干了。”

洪知秀靠在车门上，突然冒出这句话来。

尹净汉正用手帕捏着钻石，在阳光下眯着眼睛检验它，漫不经心地应了一句：“不干什么了？”

“这个。这是最后一次了，净汉。”

尹净汉这才转过身来，盯着洪知秀研究了一会儿，把钻石收进怀里，也走到车子旁，靠在洪知秀身边的位置。

“为什么？这不是做得挺好的嘛。”

“这次是有人帮我了。而且……有的人做这个很享受吧？比如你。”洪知秀耸耸肩，“对我来说好像还是负担比较多。”

尹净汉安静了片刻，在这短暂的时间里迅速接受了这个事实似的，把一只手放在洪知秀背上。“是吗？那好吧。”

“真的？这么容易？”

“啊……虽然你平时对我言听计从的，但真的决定好了的话，连我也改变不了吧？”

“呀，谁对你言听计从——”洪知秀半气半笑地甩开尹净汉的手。两人并排站着，看着稀疏的云在晴朗的冬日天空中缓缓飘过。

“之后打算做什么？”

“还没想好……随便一点吧？说起来，你知道西边在做火箭发射实验吗？”

“火箭……没想到你其实是科学爱好者啊？”尹净汉歪着头说，又挨了洪知秀象征性的一推。远远传来一阵汽笛的轰鸣；两人停止打闹，不约而同地朝那个方向望去。

“差不多该走了吧？”

“嗯，要赶傍晚的车呢。”

他们互相对视一眼。洪知秀侧过身，把尹净汉拉进一个快速的拥抱里。尹净汉好像被他的举动逗乐了，笑声的振动贴着肩膀传过来，但还是回抱了他一下。

“好不容易帮你拿到手的，珍惜点啊。”洪知秀说，最后隔着外套拍拍尹净汉内兜里的钻石，“Enjoy it while it lasts, yeah?”

“呀，知道了，别说些听不懂的话。”

洪知秀笑笑：“Okay. See you around, angel.”

他站在车边，目送尹净汉的背影消失在路的尽头，随后拉开车门，坐进驾驶座里，正要转动钥匙，又停下了。他伸手打开副驾驶座前的储物箱，掏出一份很久未用的地图，在面前展开。手指沿着蜿蜒的公路移动，直至到达一片地标稀疏的区域，他拿出笔来，标记好路线，然后在那片空白里画了一个小小的火箭。

公路旅行，他想，听上去挺不错的。

**Author's Note:**

> MV从风格来看感觉大概是设定在爵士/摇摆年代的，三四十年代左右？美国官方最初开始进行航天火箭相关的研究是在四十年代，就依据这个写了关于火箭的描述。当然也不是说这个有多符合历史的意思，就当做是一个大致类似美国三四十年代但大家都保留原本国籍而且说韩语的平行时空吧！


End file.
